


Spirit of the Stairs

by ouijaspit



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Haiku, Borderlands 3 Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Other, Past Character Death, alien!zer0 - Freeform, and its entirely his fault, by gays for gays, can you tell this is zer0 centric?, cyborg!zer0, lilith and zer0 are buds, oo do i smell introspection??, struggling with feelings, they/them pronouns, zer0 is shit at communicating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaspit/pseuds/ouijaspit
Summary: Fl4k has made an impression on Zer0, but it's not exactly a good one.See the thing is, everything would be so much simpler if it weren't for the problem that Zer0 is entirely incompetent when it comes to feelings. But luckily the universe is compassionate, because Fl4k is also incompetent.
Relationships: Fl4K/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	1. A Single Drop of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I haven't posted a fanfic in probably a couple years. May be a little rusty, we'll see. After playing borderlands 3 I fell in love with this ship and there ISNT ENOUGH CONTENT FOR IT Y'ALL. C'mon guys makes this shit happen!! But for now I guess I gotta take matters into my own hands. For this fic in particular I'm trying a different writing style that I think fits the tone and humor of Borderlands, so sorry if any of the gimmicky stuff bothers you.
> 
> Buckle your seatbelts and strap in your wii remote, I have no solid plan for this fic we're just gonna see where it takes us! Thanks for joining me on this ride.

Zer0 was pinned under the distinct idea that Fl4k was trying to impress him.

  


It wasn't that Zer0 was vain, he had plenty of confidence but vanity Zer0 knew to be deadly in his line of work. It's just that- well- there were signs, dammit! Signs that even for someone so socially inept as him simply couldn't be ignored (in his mind ineptness was a choice, but really it was because he never got around to relationships beyond "person that I do battle alongside"). The first thing he noticed, was of course, to do with his Targets of Opportunity. Just an aside, a little something to get some extra cash, maybe a shiny new weapon, "shoot bullet through brain make big catharsis". You know… optional stuff. But clearly they weren't so optional to one robot in particular.

  


The Targets of Opportunity might as well been a… whatever it is robots find invaluable. Oil? Maybe?? That doesn't seem right. The point was, Fl4k went after the missions avidly. If anyone was a completionist, it was a vault hunter, yet the other three seemingly never appeared at these "parties". Zer0 had heard from Hammerlock how the team had successfully slain another Legendary Hunt, surely another bust soon to appear on his vintage walls. But Fl4k was the only one who came into his room after another face was crossed off the Atlas most wanted list. Sure the others had visited to see the sights (a new room never went unchecked. Completionists). Zane had made some particular comments about the room being as lifeless as the eyes of a man on his fourth glass of whiskey. Amara and Moze mostly grinned and snickered to themselves. Fl4k was really the only one who regularly checked in, bringing trophies from their kills to combat Zane's alcohol related remarks (as they were always alcohol related.)

  


So now Zer0 had a room full of pictures of dead people and their junk, most likely ripped from their bodies. A little unnerving but hey! That's life on Sanctuary.

  


The second thing that Zer0 noticed was the nature of Fl4k's visitation. As nine times out of ten, it wasn't to bring back a trophy, or check the bounty board, or collect any rewards, or really anything that you were supposed to do in a renowned assassin's room. No, nine times out of ten Fl4k was there to show Zer0 a picture of a cute jabber they saw on Eden-6, or that Mr. Chew had learned a new trick, or that Fl4k had found out about a cool new human thing ("Look, Zer0, Crazy Earl has taught me how to approximate a human heart symbol with my hands.") One time Fl4k had come in to say, with a full and clueless confidence "You are my favorite twink." Zer0 could hear Moze's laughing from across Sanctuary. He's still recovering from that one.

  


The third detail was that Fl4k honestly just… acted different around Zer0. He wasn't a fool, observation was a part of his job. Fl4k is someone you would call the strong and silent type. Were they amicable friends with everyone on board Sanctuary? Yes. A vital part of the team of vault hunters? They were practically the mom of the group. But unless you were one of their beasts, Fl4k didn't talk to you. It was more of a "speak when spoken to" situation. This was… not the case when it came to Zer0 and for the life of him, he could  _ not _ pinpoint what it was. His first thought went to the fact that some folks thought Zer0 was a robot, and maybe Fl4k was one of those believers (Zer0 was an alien cyborg, thank you very much). But then again Fl4k only seemed to be a pal of Balex's and was somewhat neutral about Claptrap.

  


Fl4k was… well, they actually conversed with Zer0, for one, but they did it with vigor and interest too. In fact, it wasn't long before the assassin found himself having long conversations with the beastmaster about death, their Great Hunt, tales from Pandora, Athenas, and beyond. When Zer0 would finally return from working back with Rhys in Promethea, Fl4k was almost always the first face he would see. He was sure the robot was trying to play it off as natural but as the saying goes, once is chance, twice is coincidence, three times is a pattern. And well, this had happened more than three times.

  


As Zer0 would be retreating back to Sanctuary today, he was sure it would occur again.

  


The windows in Rhys' office were big, maybe a little bit too big, as if they were trying to prove something. Zer0 considered them too big because of the sparkling sea of neon light that currently poured through the glass. Atlas HQ wasn't the tallest building in Promethea, not by a long stretch, but there was a view to be seen (and subsequently blinded by) of the city lights and distant holograms. No stars on this planet, Zer0 realized with some sadness, not that they weren't there, they could just never be seen.

  


"You're being awfully loud tonight, Z." Rhys spoke from his desk, unprompted. Zer0 turned to face his employer, who was currently looking over some manufacturing designs for new Atlas weaponry.

  


"My apologies. / But I don't believe I have / said anything, sir." Rhys chuckled to himself in response, then closed his hologram computer.

  


"It's not what you say out loud that speaks the most, Z." Rhys explained, swiveling to look at Zer0 as he pointed to his head. "Sometimes it's in here." Rhys' hand quickly smacked his face.

  


"Shit, was that a haiku? Clearly I've been spending too much time around you." He sighed. The assassin thought on this as well. He supposed if he were to call anyone his 'best friend' it would be Rhys. They shared some history after all, and the man seemed to trust Zer0 quite wholeheartedly. Which is why he decided to say,

  


"You are correct, Rhys. / I have been thinking about / our vault hunter friend." He admitted. Rhys shifted slightly.

  


"Why? Is there a problem with one of them I should know about?"

  


"No, not a problem. / Just a mystery to be solved. / I'm having trouble." Zer0 huffed. His employer nodded sagely, in a completely pretentious way, however.

  


"I see, I see." But he didn't. "Tell me more about this puzzle you've found yourself in." Zer0 wasn't fond of when Rhys played therapist, but decided to forfeit the information anyways.

  


"Fl4k seems to like me? / Others are an acquaintance. / I'm the exception.

I'm unsure how to / feel from all this attention. / Flattered seems too vain.

And yet, I can't help / being drawn to them like a / moth is drawn to flame.

Does my mind trick me? / Surely I'm delusional, / reading into it."

  


For a moment all was still in the office, only the slight burble coming from Rhys' aquarium dared to penetrate the air. Zer0 rarely felt awkward, but he suspected this particular feeling was what pushed the boundaries of awkward into embarrassing. Rhys, on the other hand, looked like he was about to have a stroke (Zer0 mentally went over where the EMP kit was stowed).

  


"Oh my god…" Rhys' face fell into his hands. "Sometimes, man, I really wonder how long you've been alive." Zer0's helmet displayed a question mark. His employer gave him a sympathetic smile.

  


"No, listen I don't- I don't think I can help you out with this one. What you and Fl4k got going on, put simply, it ain't my business. I've got all sorts of bad luck when it comes to relationships and love." Zer0 mentally choked on that word. "If you want what shitty advice I can give you, have this. Those questions you're asking yourself, the only way they are gonna get answered is if you talk about how you're feeling to Fl4k. I've got no idea on how to deal with what comes after, understand?" Rhys finished rambling. Zer0 nodded, quite automatically (and a little proudly), because he was having the biggest mental panic he's had in maybe a decade.

  


Love, the feelings involved, and the idea of it were completely foreign to Zer0. Love was… different on his home planet. Something quite abstract and bound with fate, rituals, etc. You could never know it until you felt it for yourself and so on. Compared to human love they might as well be different things entirely. Human love was… fickle. It had you running hot and cold, confident yet fragile, at peace and absolutely insane. And somehow it managed to be the best feeling in the world. Zer0 simply couldn't identify if he felt love in that way. He "loved" skewering Maliwan bots onto his sword like a shishkabob. He "loved" planning long stake outs to take down a particularly elusive target. But he just absolutely didn't know if he could feel "in love".

  


The uncertainty scared him.

  


With some muted realization, Zer0 found himself at a fast travel station preparing to digistruct over to Sanctuary, his work shift suddenly over. Maybe today he would sleep, he hadn't slept in a few weeks (a perk of being mostly robot), the thought of a nap instantly brightened his mood. If there was one thing Zer0 fully understood, it was why humans slept so much. It took the mind off of things, let the body and spirit have time to process, to heal (Zer0 had never slept so often until after Maya's death). Rhys had unknowingly dropped a bomb over Zer0's head and it was the type that couldn't be diffused with a little brooding like the assassin was comfortable with. He already knew he would need time for this one.

  


When he arrived on Sanctuary the ship was quiet, save for the soft hum of the engines. Most of its denizens had gone to sleep, the few remaining silently standing guard. Zer0 wasn't surprised to see that Zane, Moze, and Amara had already turned in for the night, marked with the red light by their locked doors. He also wasn't surprised to see that Fl4k's door was unlocked, lit with a patient green. Ignoring it for now, he trodged past the vault hunter's quarters and down the steps leading to Ellie's garage.

  


On the left was his room of sorts, though it was a bit dusty due to his absence. Fl4k's trophies had lost a bit of their sheen, Zer0 mentally made a note to polish them as not to disappoint the beastmaster. Then he took a moment to dissect that thought, only discarding it once he realized he would never be able to understand it in this state. The Atlas most wanted billboard was shut off and Zer0 found he much preferred the room like this, unobtrusive and dim. So dissimilar to Promethea, his eyeballs were gently burning. Yes, a nap really did just sound delicious right now. Under normal circumstances, Zer0 always kept his door open so that the vault hunters could come and go as they pleased. But the idea of just anyone being able to walk in while he slept (while he was vulnerable) put him on edge. So, with no hesitation, Zer0 shut his door and locked it.

  


Slowly, Zer0 removed his gear, starting with his shoes and gloves, then all the little gadgets he kept on his belt, in his pockets, or hidden compartments on his suit. He laid his things on his desk and then took off his sword, delicately placing it in its holder. Lastly, and with some effort, Zer0 removed his helmet and set it down with his other belongings. The cool filtered air of Sanctuary felt heavenly on his skin, he could hear so much more, every soft creak of the ship's walls, the whir of the fan he kept in his room, and distantly, he thought he could pick up the traces someone laughing.

  


Propped against the wall was a grey foldable cot Zer0 kept for times like these. He pulled it out, stretching it across the floor, then placed a small flat pillow he had been gifted some time ago by Ellie. It was purple and had a small embroidered daisy on it. The sheer fabric of the cot was familiar with Zer0's weight and easily molded around his form as he found a comfy position (flat on his back, hands threaded across his stomach). Zer0 vaguely remembered the sound of his own slowed breathing before succumbing to the gentle embrace of sleep.

  


* * *

  


It wasn't morning that woke him, because on a spaceship there is no morning. No atmosphere to take in, no sunlight to shine on his face, not even an alarm clock was in Zer0's room. No, the assassin woke up simply because everyone else did. There wasn't a good way to know how long he slept for, maybe only a couple of hours, or half the day. At some point, some crew members of Sanctuary decided it was time to wake, and like clockwork, the others would get up as well. There wasn't a set amount of time to parse out what constituted as a day. Not on a ship born from the borderlands, where time held no meaning. There was only a rhythm to be followed, Zer0 followed it well.

  


When he woke, he was instantly alert and on his feet, already tidying up the cot, returning it to it's spot on the wall. To his uninhibited ears the ship breathed with life. Footsteps echoed from outside his door and above him. He could hear someone practicing in the gun range just down the hall. It sounded like Ellie was working on a new project based on the bangs and screeching coming from down below. And everywhere around him was the hum of words, conversations, of laughter and shouting, of things he would never hear beyond the muted comfort they provided. Just enough noise to fill up one tiny, warm home that drifted through the unfathomable. There were people on this ship, he wasn't alone. There were people and they were his friends, his allies.

  


Zer0 decided to leave his helmet off for now. There was some tidying to be done.

  


One by one, he went through his trophies (through  _ Fl4k's  _ trophies, he reminded) and cleaned them of any stray bits of dust and lint with a spare rag. After tastefully arranging them in his room he went over to the fluorescent lamps clipped to the billboard and flipped them on. Many faces were cast with light and many of them had been blotted out with a red declaration of death (some were decorated with kunai). The small space suddenly seemed a little fuller. Approaching his desk, he carefully and meticulously pieced his suit back together. Putting everything back into its rightful place, making his image whole again. This part of the routine was Zer0's favorite, so he always saved it for last. Then, with practiced grace, he slipped his head back into his helmet, and sealed it around his face. The door to his room unlocked and slid open, Zer0 walked out easily.

  


He would have to check in with Lilith, let her know how long he planned to stay on this ship. Accessing the schedule stored in his helmet chip, Zer0 blinked in surprise to see that Rhys had given him three whole weeks to be on Sanctuary. At least, if nothing important happened during that time (as something usually did). But regardless, three weeks was way longer than anything he had been scheduled for before. Sighing, he realized that Rhys had probably acted on this after their chat from yesterday. It was his way of being Zer0's "Ultimate Wingman" or whatever. Zer0 itched with annoyance, in a diluted sort of way, but there was nothing he could really do. For good measure, though, he let an angry emote flash across his helmet.

  


Remembering why he left his room in the first place, Zer0 trekked his way to the bridge, only stopping briefly to notice that Fl4k's door was left wide open (deal with Fl4k later, business first). He weaved through the civilians of different planets, ignoring any comments directed his way, and found himself in the presence of Sanctuary's Commander.

  


Lilith had changed considerably over the past few years, her eyes didn't twinkle with the same mischievous light, her words were often slower and more thoughtful, and every now and again, she could be caught staring into space. Grief will do that to you. But when Zer0 walked up to her, shuffling his feet louder than he liked, she gave him the same look she always has since they met. A cheeky grin and eyes filled with relief.

  


"Hey killer." She extended a fist, Zer0 easily bumped it with his own. "Come to tell me how long the mustache is letting you stay onboard?" Zer0 would've rolled his eyes but let an emote do the work for him.

  


"Rhys has given me / a lot of time, I am to / stay here for three weeks." Lilith raised an eyebrow.

  


"Any reason for the special treatment this time 'round?" She questioned. Zer0 placed a hand on his hip and huffed.

  


"He didn't tell me. / I only found out today. / I'm just as clueless." A small lie, but Lilith didn't really need to know about his relationship issues (especially when it concerned one of her vault hunters). She ran a hand down her face, looking away.

  


"Of  _ course _ he didn't tell you. Maybe he thinks you need a vacation?" She suggested. Zer0 shrugged in response. Lilith sighed, it was one of her newer, more tired sighs that appeared after Roland's death. She turned back to Zer0.

  


"Well, killer? You know we're always happy to have you back on board." A smug grin filled her face, and suddenly Zer0 felt very on edge. "I know a certain  _ somebody  _ will probably be looking for you as soon as they know."

  


"I'm sorry Lilith, / but I truly do not know / what you're speaking of." Zer0 firmly stated, but he forgot to take out the tone in his voice that showed that yes- he  _ absolutely _ knew what Lilith was talking about.

  


"Ahg-! Don't play dumb with me, man. I'm pretty sure anyone of import on this boat knows Fl4k has taken an interest in you." She gestured. Zer0 frantically checked the surrounding area to see if anyone was in earshot. Thankfully, no one was.

  


"I'm not wrong." Lilith continued. "Like seriously the only other person I've seen them talk to as much as you is their dog! Not that… you're a dog- I wasn't- this is- ok forget that last part. I'm still right." Zer0 had half a mind to laugh, but didn't. He knew Lilith never meant harm with her occasional bumbling.

  


"Don't you have other / things to worry about than / my relationships?" He said sarcastically. Lilith elbowed his arm with a wink.

  


"I think you'll soon find out that when you're striped of your tattoos, left to be stuck up here planning and leading a resistance, gossip is the only thing that'll keep you sane and feeling normal." Zer0 highly doubted that, but said nothing to convey such feelings.

  


"Oh, speaking of planning. Since you seem to be handy, you mind running an errand or two during your stay?"

  


"Of course, Commander. / I'd be happy to assist / you in any way." Zer0 reassured. Lilith patted his shoulder (though she had to reach a bit to get to it).

  


"Knew I could count on you. I'll let you know if something comes up." She paused, then crossed her arms. "And don't call me Commander, Z. I've known ya too long for that. You call me Commander again I'm gonna start calling you soldier as punishment." She smiled in challenge. Zer0's only response to that was a small chuckle before he slinked out of the bridge and down back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where in the BL3 timeline this is taking place I will say that there is no concrete answer. I think in general though it's after Carnivora but before taking on the Calypsos. Nekrotafeyo hasn't been found yet. Maybe in this fic it shall be ;)
> 
> Anywho, thanks so much for reading this! Next chapter is gonna be another setup/exposition chapter and then after that we will get into the nitty gritty. Can't wait to see you there!


	2. Forming Into a Puddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fl4k proposes an offer to Zer0.
> 
> Zer0 is a gremlin that likes to crawl in vents.
> 
> Lilith and Zer0 talk about coping methods.
> 
> This is all leading to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone needs a little guide to how i describe Zer0's emotes:
> 
> Angry - >:(  
Happy - :)  
Sad - :(  
Winking - ;)  
Neutral/Awkward - :/  
Elipses - ...  
Heart Emote - <3  
Shrugging - ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Eye Rolling - θ-θ
> 
> I think most of these are pretty standard but thought I might as well make things clear.

When Zer0 passed by Fl4k's door again on the way down to his room, it had been closed and locked. And so it was to no one's surprise when he found the beastmaster waiting for him in his quarters. Of course, at first glance it just looked like Fl4k was examining the bounty board, maybe even planning out their next kill, but Zer0 knew better. For a short moment, he simply observed the robot; the way they shifted their weight, never staring too long in the same place, even humming to themself. He was absolutely certain that whatever Fl4k wanted to talk about it would not be about his targets. A small string of anxiety wrapped around his heart and squeezed. Not wanting to be caught staring, Zer0 made his presence known.

"Hi." He said plainly. Fl4k turned to the assassin and glowed (quite literally) with happiness. Zer0 didn’t know where to even begin with unpacking that. The string curled tighter.

"Greetings, Zer0!" Fl4k sauntered over to Zer0 and oh- they were quite tall, weren't they. Somehow he never noticed how the robot towered over him until now, despite being an even 6'2" himself. The bulky clothes they wore only helped give off an impressive silhouette. Why did he suddenly feel warm? It was like his nerves had been cooked.

"Did you find your time with Rhys enjoyable?" Oh right, normal conversation time.

"It was fine, I guess. / Mostly Rhys just went over plans. / No challenge was found." He explained. Fl4k considered this.

"It doesn't seem like working for Rhys would be very fulfilling, especially not now after Maliwan has fled the premises. You and I are alike, we both need the hunt, the excitement. Why would you subject yourself if boredom haunts you?" They prodded. Zer0 stood a little overwhelmed, letting an elipses fizzle on his screen to let the robot know he was thinking. Everything they just said was true, why  _ did _ he work for Rhys?

"It isn't all bad. / Rhys is my friend and… bro. / He needs protection.

Though, if I must be / truthful to you and myself, / it's for the money." He concluded. If anything, he was severely overpaid with the way Rhys just threw cash his way (according to Rhys it was barely anything out of the money he got from sales).

"I understand, we all have our desires." Fl4k replied. “Even though you proclaim that you work for currency you seem to value loyalty greatly. He is lucky to have you by his side.” Again, the assassin felt his heart squeeze almost painfully. What the hell was  _ that  _ supposed to mean?

“Oh, uh, thank you Fl4k. / Honor is what defines me / as an assassin.” Zer0 felt like he missed some kind of important subtext, “Damn Katagawa. / Defiling my good image. / I’m glad he is dead.” He provided, angry emote in tow. The beastmaster nodded gently, giving away nothing.

“It was quite jarring to see you dispatch Atlas personnel. Even if it was just a weak rendition. I’ll admit… near the conclusion of this mission even I had my doubts.”

“From what I have heard, / you all did. Including Rhys. / Don’t feel regretful.” A natural lull formed in the conversation. Zer0 thought on that day. Fl4k (along with the other vault hunters) nearly started a party when it was revealed that he was not a traitor. He snuck a glance at the robot in question, who seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Were they really that worried? Fl4k then caught his eyes and proceeded to ask,

"For how long will you be a resident to Sanctuary?"

"I'm here for three weeks. / Lilith said she would keep me / occupied with work." Zer0 repeated. The beastmaster's eye dimmed significantly.

"Did something happen? Are you injured?"

"Nothing of the sort. / Rhys has just lost his damn mind. / Thanks for your concern." He assured, then added a smiley face for extra effect. Fl4k's shoulders relaxed.

"Well, since you don't appear to be currently occupied…" Ah, this is what they had come to say in the first place. "...Would you be interested in accompanying me planet side? It's been a while since we last hunted together, friend, your skill would be invaluable." Zer0 felt himself flush minutely. They were asking him to… hang out?

"I guess it depends. / Just where would we travel to? / What are we hunting?" Fl4k's eye squinted into a round crescent (over time Zer0 had interpreted this gesture as the robot's way of smiling), seemingly pleased at sparking the assassin's attention.

"I am curious to see our combined efficiency at demolishing a Calypso bandit camp. I've found a suitable candidate on Eden-6. During my analysis I have discovered that a red chest was recently acquired by said bandits. You will come with me, we hunt for a challenge, we split the loot." Fl4k explained. Idley, Zer0 thought of his sniper rifle collection and how nice a purple or orange rarity Jakobs would look alongside it. There really was no other answer than,

"Yes, I will join you. / I've needed this scratch to the / itch known as boredom." Fl4k nodded resolutely and moved to leave the room.

"Good, then we will depart tomorrow." They made a step towards Zer0, very much within his personal bubble and placed a robotic hand on his shoulder. They squeezed once, and lowered their voice just a notch. Just enough to be noticable. "I'll see you then."

Within seconds, Zer0 found himself alone in his room, a lingering warmth quickly fading from where Fl4k touched him. Their words rattling in his skull.  _ I'll see you then. _ 4 words, 4 syllables.  _ I'll see you then.  _ Why did it feel so… intimate? Like a secret.  _ I'll see you then.  _ There was a promise in those words. Small and subtle, but absolute in its meaning:

Fl4k  _ would  _ see Zer0 again, they would  _ make sure _ of that.

The assassin involuntarily shivered. And then did it again. Some quiet part of his brain suddenly spoke and bubbled into his conscious thought. This is what it felt like to be on the other end of the scope. To be hunted. Fl4k had an interest in him, and he was going to  _ know it. _ Zer0 then noticed he was shaking. Not with fear, or excitement, but with just pure energy. His heart felt tight and uneven in the way it beat. Feelings bounced around his helmet so quickly it was impossible to tell what emotion they were. This was getting to be a bit much. He needed time to be hidden and think.

With practiced hands, Zer0 swung the grate of the service vent in his room open, slipped inside, and pulled the grate shut behind him. He easily made his way through the maze of tunnels, sometimes having enough space to walk, but mostly resorting to a steady crawl. The assassin knew where he wanted to go, it was a favorite think spot of his. So he maneuvered his way up to the vents that ran under the bridge. There was a grate located by the stairwells that lead up to the main control panel, where Balex was permanently stuck to. It faced the vast stretching windows that built up Sanctuary's hull. From inside the vent, Zer0 had enough room to sit cross-legged and look out on the stars, which is exactly what he did.

Eden-6 hung silently in the corner, a pale green sphere against the looming orange backdrop of the uninhabitable gas giant, Jutos. Suns and galaxies twinkled distantly in the inky black of space. Zer0 felt his body relax and settle. Nothing like a little existentialism to calm the nerves. He didn't want to think about this irrationally. So, it was time to lay down the facts.

Fl4k liked Zer0 on some level. For now it seemed mostly friendly, with aimless chatting and being asked to hang out. Rhys and Lilith seemed to think it ran a bit deeper than that, given their interactions with Zer0 compared to everyone else. He, on the other hand, didn't think so. Or at least really didn't want it to be the case. It wasn't that he disliked Fl4k, quite the contrary, Fl4k was someone Zer0 felt very connected to. They were intelligent, thoughtful, and a bit of a maniac. Not to mention their talent for spilling blood. These were all traits Zer0 found quite desirable in a friend and/or comrade. He just quite honestly felt scared at the prospect of love and relationships. Up to this point in his life there was no desire for love, he wasn't going to start making room for it now. It wasn't something he was interested in on his home planet, and love according to humans was all very mushy and just... blegh (Zer0 elected to not think about how he barely understood love in the first place).

When Fl4k touched his shoulder it felt… almost electrifying. He was more than unused to getting affection in any sort of capacity. Hell, he was practically depraved. Mostly people assumed Zer0 was a quiet weirdo and would rather keep to himself. Which- well, that was true, but it wasn't like he was gonna bite! Or give you a demeaning face emote- whatever! Fl4k was just a friend to him, he reminded. A weird friend who had seeked out his company on multiple occasions and now his skills. Actually, maybe that had now upgraded to a good friend.

Desperately, Zer0 stared at Eden-6, hoping that it would give him some sort of answer. A pair of brown combat boots cut off his view.

"Alright killer, I dunno how many times we've had a conversation about hiding in the vents. So what gives?" Said Lilith, thoroughly unamused.

"My apologies. / I'm sure you know I come here / to think and reflect." Zer0 offered, thoroughly cowed. Lilith sighed and slumped against the wall, not quite in his view but no longer directly in it.

"Believe me when I say I'm aware. And so is Balex. He complains to me every single time you come creeping down here. It's not like I particularly mind it, I know you after all, but it gives him the heebie jeebies." She huffed.

"I did not know this. / Next time I'll sit in plain sight, / If that would help him."

"Probably. Though, you shouldn't have to completely compromise like that since clearly this is something you need. Maybe just find some new stalking grounds?" Lilith suggested. Zer0 hunched reflexively.

"It's simply a shame / that no other private places / offer the same view." He displayed a sad face, entirely forgetting that Lilith couldn't see it.

"Oh, yeah… I guess you're right. Besides the bridge it's really just the living quarters and the vault hunters' rooms. But those aren't exactly accessible." Lilith hummed in thought. "You ever try just talking to someone?"

"When using haiku, / it's a bit hard for my thoughts / to articulate." He deadpanned. She snorted.

"Well, ignoring the obvious solution to that problem, you could also try writing it out. Get all those thoughts out your brain and into reality."

"Is that what you do? / I have doubts about it but / if it works, it works."

"Nah, I'm more of a talker. Roland was the one who wrote stuff. He kept a little diary in his locker. Usually he'd have a spare notebook or some scrap paper on him in case he needed to get something out immediately. But that worked well for him because he was shit at communicating verbally. Might do the trick for you, too." At the mention of Roland, Lilith had one of those far away looks settle on her face. Zer0 tried some good old-fashioned teasing.

"Why, Lilith, are you / suggesting something about / my sick talking skills?" Lilith let out a hearty chuckle, patting the floor in between gasps and internally Zer0 counted that as a small victory.

"I would  _ never _ imply something like that about  _ you _ in a million years, Z." She joked. A small crackle interrupted from Lilith's echo device.

"Ayo! Has the weirdo ninja been dealt with, yet? It ain't a ship with an MIA captain. And I ain't a navigational AI without some company!" Lilith put a finger to her ear to reply.

"Relax Balex, I was just about to come back. And Zer0 is leaving, don't be a pest." She stood up, shedding away any signs of comfortability, slipping back into her position as Commander. Zer0 shifted into a crouch.

"Well then, you best not make a liar out of me, killer. I'll see you around, think about what I said. Oh and you know if you ever do feel like talking, I got you covered." She smiled. Through the grate it came out a little hazy.

"Thank you." He said. There was nothing more to say. Lilith walked off and Zer0 crawled back into the vents.

* * *

Again, at some undetermined amount of time, Sanctuary began to go to sleep. The graveyard guards came out to begin their shift, Marcus closed up his shop, Moxxi was left to tend to any sad stragglers in getting to their beds, and Balex was put in charge of upkeeping the ship overnight. This was the product of a galaxy wide war: perfect schedule. Besides the occasional pipe rattle or steam valve release, all was quiet.

Zer0 did his own routine of turning off the lights on the bounty board (and the lights on some of the trophies). He contemplated sleeping again, but two days in a row would surely lead to a bad habit and he couldn't afford bad habits. Instead he elected to sit quietly on the floor and close his eyes. Totally not sleeping. As they had been for the past 24 hours, his thoughts drifted towards Fl4k. There was no reason to be anxious about their intentions, said a strong voice in his head. He was capable of handling himself, he wasn't afraid to say no. Which he would… if it got to that point. For now, he was perfectly fine with getting to know Fl4k a little better, Zer0 could do with another close friend.

Despite all their conversations, he realized he actually knew very little about Fl4k. Yes he knew of their philosophy, of the vault hunter's various adventures (and maybe too much about skag breeding). But he didn't know about how Fl4k came to such a philosophy, what did they do before joining the crimson raiders, why train animals? Inexplicably Zer0 found himself in serious want of that information. He chalked it up to his habit of vigorously collecting data on his targets. Still, there was something undeniably attractive about Fl4k. Not in like an appearance way, Zer0 couldn't care less about that sorta thing, but it was more of a... character… attractiveness?? Yeah, we'll go with that.

Before letting the thought go completely, Zer0 formed a small pledge to himself that he wouldn't let his desire to know Fl4k better cloud his feelings for them. It was a half-hearted commitment, Zer0 knew, but he held onto it for comfort. His mind slipped into oblivion as he let himself rest, still sitting cross-legged on the floor of his room. Sanctuary was warm and so was he. And maybe, just maybe, while he sat there meditating, Zer0 let himself dip into the shallowest pool of sleep, still holding onto that promise like a teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2 is out!
> 
> So whatdyall think of this so far? I know I'm doing a lot of building up here but like it's gonna all come together. I really just wanna dive into Zer0's dorky little brain. It's my headcanon that he's an overthinker (like me) so this is my way of representing that. Shit is gonna go down on Eden-6, promise. We are gonna get to see all KINDS of fluffiness between Fl4k and Zer0.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!


	3. The Shallow Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fl4k and Zer0 journey to Eden-6, a small bastard in tow, and are tested on the legitamacy of how well they get along through the sacred art of smashing in a bunch of bandit skulls with your friend. You know, for funsies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy new year!
> 
> Sorry I know it's been like a month since the last update. I was on winter break which involved a lot of traveling and hanging out with family/friends. So I didn't focus too hard on churning this one out. And also.. this chapter went through a lot of revisions and just general "how the hell am I gonna write that!?". I'm still not 100% satisfied but I just wanna move on from it already lol. Some exciting stuff happening this chapter! We get to explore the emotionally stunted duo's dynamic a bit further. And I've set up some shit in here that will be part of the subplot ohoho.
> 
> OH ALSO I SHOULD MENTION, this chapter contains a fair amount of violence, it's nothing super graphic but I thought I'd give a warning anyways!
> 
> I hope you sincerely enjoy this chapter!

Morning on Sanctuary came sooner than Zer0 would have liked, which is to say it came at all. He was having a lovely daydream about working with his old vault hunter crew. Reliving the memories of driving around Pandora, killing bandits and dismembering hyperion bots. 7 years had really taken its toll. It was still quite early, only a few stragglers should be roaming the ship at this time, so it was a perfect opportunity to get a quick walk and stargazing session in before departing for Eden-6.

Zer0 slowly got up, feeling his joints ache in satisfaction after having been still for so long. He stretched his arms and legs, rolling to the balls of his feet a couple times before feeling sufficiently awake to leave. The hallways of Sanctuary were still rubbing its eyes of sleep when he soundlessly walked within them. No one cared enough to try and talk to Zer0, which was more than fine with him. He just drifted down the hallways, a shadow at the bottom of the ocean. Briefly, he wondered what his old friends would think of Sanctuary now. Would Salvador feel claustrophobic? Would Axton be permanently attached to Moxxi's bar? Gaige would probably try and start a party or game night. And Krige… Zer0 shuddered to think of. He doesn't know what Maya sees in him. Saw. What she saw in him. Dammit.

Feeling sick of the past, Zer0 took his time trying to notice every detail in the walls around him. Including a very dented pipe with the words "watch your head" tauntingly painted onto it. Zer0 allowed himself to chuckle quietly at the thought of larger-than-life Fl4k whacking their head. He continued walking. Tannis, predictably, was already up. But the smell of old coffee wafting from the infirmary led Zer0 to believe maybe she hadn't slept in the first place. Moxxi (also predictably) wasn't up yet, her bar empty and devoid of light. Zer0 wondered if she felt happier on Sanctuary as opposed to Pandora. He knew he certainly didn't. He continued walking. It was then when he came back to the common area, all doors but Fl4k's were locked once again. The fast travel station blinked lifelessly at him in the dim light. The stars called from the window and Zer0 could only blindly follow the sound of their twinkling voices. An observer would see that when he stared out into the void, the void was quite clearly staring back, warped and reflected across the tinted glass of his helmet. Distantly, he thought he could see the unwavering (never wavering, only stars wavered) light of Promethea. Then, he wondered if somehow, someone on that lonely planet was staring back.

Some part of Zer0's brain registered the sound of a door sliding open. Another heard the quiet padding and click of claws on the floor. So he was hardly surprised when Mr. Chew headbutted his thigh affectionately (or as affectionately as a skag can).

"Oh, hello." He whispered. Mr. Chew licked his lips in response, huffing excitedly in the way that dogs do. Zer0 crouched down, gently scratching Mr. Chew's head. He yipped appreciatively and flopped over, trapping Zer0's feet. So obviously he was bound by law to squat and continue petting the skag, rubbing circles onto his belly. He marveled at the feeling of all his anxieties and grief seemingly melting away into the stiff tresses of Mr. Chew's fur. A heart flickered over his helmet. The door slid open again.

"Mr. Chew, come back here! I need to put on your pack!" Boomed the voice of Fl4k. They stood anxiously by their door, barely managing to fit in the frame. At the sound of his master, the skag barked and rolled onto his feet, freeing Zer0's own. Mr. Chew sniffed the assassin's helmet, and then gave it a slobbery, loving lick before trotting over to Fl4k. Zer0 let out a resigned groan, trying to roughly rub off the skag spit (he considered burning his helmet and getting a replacement). The beastmaster traipsed over to Zer0, skag in tow with backpack now firmly attached.

"Here." Fl4k offered a rag. It was filthy and covered in grease and oil stains, but Zer0 took it all the same.

"Thanks." He grunted, wiping off his screen. Mr. Chew sat innocently, licking his chops. Zer0 side-eyed the dog.

"Bastard." He snickered. Fl4k looked to their beast, then back at Zer0.

"Bastard." They nodded. "But I still love him."

_ So do I _ , Zer0 thought bitterly. Fl4k extended a hand and helped him to stand.

"Are you ready to leave?" They asked. Zer0 quickly went over his belongings, making sure that his sword  _ was,  _ in fact, docked on his back and that his storage deck unit was, in fact, firmly secured to his utility belt. All was in place, so he nodded. And that was good enough for Fl4k.

* * *

Eden-6 was, in one word, humid. Every 10 minutes or so Zer0 found himself wiping the condensation off of his helmet, the planet stank of rotting plants and mulch, steam rised off of the marshes in thick clouds, the sun hung motionless and unhindered (internally Zer0 made a note to thank Rhys for installing insulation fluid into his suit). Fl4k was squished into the driver's seat of the outrunner, Zer0 was seated in the gunner's. He would have found it roomy if it weren't for the bastard currently curled in between his legs. He also didn't know why Fl4k chose to digistruct a car meant for two people.

"It's faster, and usually I let Mr. Chew man the turret." Fl4k had said at the Catch-A-Ride. And then shrugged. Zer0 didn't know how to respond at the time. He still doesn't.

If there was one thing to be said was that Fl4k's driving was impeccable and not at all what you would expect from a vault hunter (He had nearly laughed when they told him to buckle in). Swamp and cypresses flew by leisurely as Fl4k drifted to avoid the nastier looking patches of spanish moss that clung to the boughs of trees. Zer0 thought they looked rather like a clump of hair you might pull out of your shower drain (not that he had hair). The outrunner coasted smoothly across the mud and Zer0 felt like he could even sit back and relax. Fl4k was definitely the designated driver, he decided. In his old squad, Axton always drove. No one else could be trusted to drive safely and Zer0 frankly did not trust cars, it was always preferable to travel on foot. He wondered where Fl4k learned to operate a car. He wondered what they did before becoming a vault hunter.

The car rolled to a stop. Fl4k swiftly jumped out, followed by Zer0, and then Mr. Chew.

He wondered a lot about Fl4k.

"It's rude to stare, I've heard." They stated. Oh, had he been staring? Way to go.

"Uh- my bad." Zer0 stumbled. Mr. Chew sneezed. Fl4k lazily waved a hand.

"It's not like I really mind. I just know that by non-robotic standards it can be considered impolite. If you have any stray suppositions or inquires I'd rather you voiced them now." They expressed. Weird way to say that but might as well ask, right?

"Just the one question. / I am curious to know / where you learned to drive."

"I learned on Pandora." Fl4k answered unhelpfully. Undeniably frustrating, but Zer0 didn't push the matter, he just let himself be led deeper into the jungle. It was a good thing that Fl4k was as big and as bulky as they were, Zer0 followed them easily through the now trampled tall grasses. Only after passing by an abandoned outlook post, did the two (skag included) come upon the bandit camp. It lay unassuming atop soggy, half-rotten boards that jutted out of the mud. Zer0 got the impression that this camp was trying very hard to appear uninhabited, there was no movement and no COV propaganda clinging to every wall available. Really it was the subtle details that gave it away. The rickety spires constructed with a darker colored wood, unstained by moss and sunlight. The way all the wildlife suddenly quieted around the clearing. The faint hint of blood and gunpowder in the air.

Fl4k moved to crouch by a nearby bush, sighing as they did so (which was curious, considering they didn’t have lungs). Zer0 followed, completely silent. They pointed a robotic arm at the main entrance, a simple open archway with a boarded vantage point above.

“I’ll take point with Mr. Chew; try to keep the attention on my person. Can you climb up the side and cover me with your sniper?” Zer0 analyzed the camp, spotting a crude scaffolding that gave him access to an unoccupied perch with some cover. He turned to Fl4k and nodded, a winky face flickering over his helmet. They squint-smiled in return and held up three fingers, slowly counting down. Zer0 braced himself and took off sprinting as soon as they hit one. Fl4k barreled off in the other direction, Mr. Chew slobbering at their heels.

Zer0 nimbly leapt over puddles and fallen branches, sticking to the patches of moss that quieted his footsteps. He vaulted over a log and practically flew onto the polls of the scaffold, scrambling up the rotting rungs until he pulled himself over to the top. Looking over his shoulder, Fl4k was at the entrance with the overpass, shooting an SMG into the air while walking with a smug confidence. At the noise, a couple of fanatics spilled out of the barracks and upon seeing a crazy robot shooting up the place, they charged towards them. Zer0 began to scale the side of a spire, mounting up a trellis and onto the sill of a paneless window. The gunshots were louder now; distantly, he could hear Fl4k shouting out commands to their beast and the snarls followed by screams of terror. Just as Zer0 was reaching for the eaves, the mantle he was standing on disintegrated into mulch. It was more rotten than he thought. He felt his body lurching, skidding down the side of the slimy walls when his prosthetic fingers caught the edge of a loose plank and dug in. A boom of a grenade rang in his ears, more COV were pouring out of the doors. There was no more time, Zer0 needed to get in position  _ now _ . Grunting, he launched up the wall with his legs, stretching into the air and narrowly missing his grip onto the ledge. After a final heft, he landed on the roof. A sniper rifle materialized out of his SDU into his hands, Jakobs make, high damage and long distance, perfect for quickly dispensing death.

Fl4k was currently crouched behind cover, taking quick, efficient shots at enemies to keep them at bay as Mr. Chew ran around savagely, clawing and biting his way through the hordes of fanatics. Zer0 looked down the scope, took a deep breath, then squeezed the trigger. A crack pierced the air as a psycho dropped dead instantly, blood pooling around her now shattered skull. Zer0 smirked, exhaling, and moved onto the next target. One bullet, one kill.

At Zer0’s appearance, Fl4k became bolder, sliding out into the battlefield and gutting the closest enemy with their pick. They switched between focused burst fire from their Hyperion SMG and whittling down larger enemies health so Zer0 could one-shot them into oblivion. In the meanwhile he focused on executing COV that circled to Fl4k’s blindspot, shooting out necks on occasion, if he was feeling especially vicious. A new surge of fanatics arrived joined by a hoard of tinks. From his perch, Zer0 saw a portal emerge in the crowd, crackling with yellow arcs of electricity. Mr. Chew burst through the gate, engorged and radiating amber, drool flooding from his mouth. He bit down on the noggin of the nearest tink, violently shaking its body between his jowls before it flew into the air, now headless and very, very dead. Mr. Chew burped and then set his glowing green eyes on the next tink, lunging without a shred of hesitation. Fl4k cackled madly, embedding their pick into the scalp of another unfortunate soul. The pair pushed further into the camp, under Zer0’s watchful eye, blood coating the basin floor as they went. About two thirds of the way through is when-

“Badass!!” Zer0 shouted. An enforcer, padded in chains of bullets and toting a nasty looking rocket launcher sauntered onto the battlefield. Fl4k called their skag and rolled into the nearest alley just as a missile whizzed past, exploding into one of the spires. It quickly toppled, creaking and raining splinters over the camp. Zer0 focused his scope, the enforcer was slow and armored by a crude helmet that would easily crumple under Zer0’s bullet. He took a breath, ready to end it in one, when something shifted in his peripheral. There was just enough time to dodge a fatal attack but not enough to avoid the burst of white hot pain that bloomed in Zer0’s shoulder blade. The psycho removed his knife, poised to strike again, Zer0 rolled left, the knife sunk into the floorboards, splitting the grain. Instead of bothering to pull it out, the psycho turned his attention to the prone assassin, lunging for his neck. Zer0, using his rifle as a barrier, pushed his attacker as far away as his arms would extend, dodging the manic clawing at his helmet. Zer0 cursed internally, his warning from earlier must have attracted attention. Fl4k was pinned with no support, this needed to end quickly. The psycho pushed further, grappling with the gun. Zer0 curled in his legs, pushed his feet into the man’s stomach, and thrust him over his helmet. Right off the edge of the platform.

Zer0 rose quickly, ready to help Fl4k, when he realized with dawning horror that his sniper rifle had been taken in the scuffle, still in the clutches of his attacker.

The badass enforcer was steadily approaching Fl4k’s position, there wasn’t any time to retrieve his gun. His other weapons weren’t suited to quickly take out the problem. Before he was even fully aware, Zer0 was clambering across the rooftops, ducking and weaving and jumping, anything to get him closer to Fl4k. He slid off the edge of a roof jumping to the next and landing through a roll. The enforcer had closed in on the robot, they were unloading clip after clip into his body with no apparent effect. Zer0 began sprinting. Fl4k backed into a wall, out of ammo. The enforcer began to charge his rocket launcher, shoulders shaking with wheezing laugher.

Zer0 dropped down into the alleyway, sword drawn and glowing magnificently. Only a blue light trail and the distinct whiz of air being cut confirmed that his blade had actually moved. He touched ground then stood slowly. The enforcer turned to look, chuckling as he did so.

“You missed!” He said.

“>:)” Said Zer0.

A stream of blood slid down to the tip of Zer0’s sword, dripping mockingly onto the ground. A thin, red line formed around the enforcer’s neck. He coughed out a pint of blood, and his head tumbled off his shoulders, hitting the floor before pain had a chance to register in his brain.

Fl4k, stiff as a board, took a moment to assess the assassin, who was shaking his sword free of gore. Mr. Chew moved to take a piss on the dead body between them. Gunshots echoed nearby.

“Time for us to go. / There are more foes in need of / decapitating.” Zer0 ran towards the fight. And for the first time today, Fl4k followed behind instead.

The last handful of COV were trivial to dispatch. The trio danced through enemies with blade, pick, and claw. Gliding around each other like old comrades. With every execution, a wave of adrenaline coursed through Zer0’s veins. He understood clearly in that moment more than any other:  _ this  _ is what he was meant to do. Fireworks hissed and erupted in his brain.  _ This  _ is what love felt like. Zer0 was panting heavily by the time the last fanatic collapsed in a heap. He felt shaky, nerve endings fried and sensitive. Everything smelled metallic. Gulping down a breath, he wiped the edge of his sword against his already dirtied pant leg. He forced his body to stay alert enough to sheathe it onto his back. Fl4k looked only slightly better, matted under a fine spray of blood and sporting several new rips on their clothing. But at least they remained composed, already hungrily scouring the bandits for any sellable loot. Zer0 remembered his own lost gun and left to go retrieve it.

“Are you leaving?” Fl4k called, trotting to catch up. Mr. Chew stayed behind to munch on some bones.

“No. I got involved. / The scuffle led me to lose / my sniper rifle.” He replied. Pain was starting to resettle in his bones at the mere memory. The adrenaline had done it’s best to stave discomfort, but he was coming back to reality now and it fucking hurt like hell. At the base of the spire he previously occupied the attacker had been impaled through his stomach on a metal spike. He had already bled out. On the ground was his rifle, dirty and haphazardly lain. He bent over to pick it up and- oh boy, was  _ that  _ a mistake. His shoulder convulsed with agony and stars flooded his vision. A small hiss escaped his lips, unfortunately not going unnoticed.

“You’re injured.” Said Fl4k. It wasn’t a question. Zer0 righted himself and transferred the gun into his SDU.

“Like I was saying, / got involved. Surprise attack. / It will heal. I’m fine.” He struggled to say. Fl4k sighed (which Zer0 thought again, was curious), hands on their hips.

“Come here.” They commanded, neither faltering or angry, just resigned. Zer0 considered them.

“Why?” He managed to respond. And instead of deigning him with an answer, Fl4k simply grabbed Zer0 by the arm and tugged. His body moved naturally against Fl4k’s pull towards their chest. Zer0 flushed at the other’s ability to easily manhandle him.

“What are you-”

“Be quiet.” interrupted Fl4k, failing to offer an explanation, as usual. Zer0 stilled, absolutely embarrassed, and suddenly found the frayed threads on Fl4k’s scarf extremely interesting. They were still tightly gripping his arm, his skin prickled at the contact. After an excruciating beat passed, Zer0 felt the pain in his shoulder start to subside. It was then when he had the singular sensation of feeling his flesh slowly knit back together, a new layer of skin forming over his wound. Startled, he whipped his head up, where Fl4k was already gazing back.

“Nanobots.” They clarified.

“Oh.” Zer0 said at length. Fl4k’s eye was a bit too intense so he ducked his head down to examine the pins planted on their lapel. Another minute of silence and counting breaths passed. Fl4k released his arm and stepped a pace back. All the pain had left his body, now he just felt tired along with tense. He dared to make eye contact with the robot and was met with what Zer0 could have sworn to be softness. But with a blink, the softness had disappeared.

“Thanks…” Zer0 huffed. Fl4k surveyed him, the mechanical parts whirred softly from inside their chassis. After some deliberation, they shrugged, as if they were testing the gesture out.

“You do not need to mention it.” Fl4k turned to leave, but did not move beyond that.

  
_ They are waiting for me _ , Zer0 realized. If his heart sped up slightly at the thought he didn’t acknowledge it. He padded over to Fl4k and the pair left to go collect their loot. This time walking side-by-side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheheh. God it's a good time to be gay.
> 
> While we are here I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I'VE GOTTEN, SERIOUSLY. Your guys' comments are all lovely and you have great suggestions. Also I'm just glad that this ship is getting love. Someone please write more content for it. I am... hongrey........
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, gonna aim for 1 to 2 weeks but I guess we will just hafta see!
> 
> I mayhaps have drawn,,, some art of [this scene](https://ouijaspit.tumblr.com/post/615233690051706880/i-drew-that-scene-from-chpt-3-of-spirit-of-the) as a treat,,,,,,


	4. Babbling Brooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zer0 spends a lot of time being embarrassed in a lot of different situations. Everyone is out to get him, it seems.
> 
> Damn his instinct to eavesdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter for you lovely folks! This one is pretty much all dialogue, had an absolute blast writing some new characters (the tags have been updated as well), so I hope you all enjoy!

Tannis' office was less of an infirmary and more of a one stop shop where you could get an insta-health and then subsequently glared at by Tannis herself in an effort to make you leave faster. It was often perfectly sterile, meticulously organized, and frigid. Zer0 thought he preferred it to Dr. Zed's clinic, where he was regularly offered shady replacement "mega" organs (and then forced to deliver said organs). But in this particular moment, where Fl4k was corralling him onto the check-up table like he's some feral cat, Zer0 wished he was literally anywhere else.

"Stay." Fl4k ordered, finally releasing their hold on the collar of his suit and instead electing to hover close by. Zer0 felt a trickle of irritation mix in with his bone deep humiliation.

"I really don't see / why this is such a big deal." He complained. "I was healed, correct?"

"You were." Confirmed Fl4k. "You still are. Being healed, that is." Zer0 let his confusion display over his screen.

"I'm afraid your un-elaborative friend is correct in this case." Tannis chimed, strolling over. "We are all left with scars that the unending march of time can never fully heal! Unlike time, the nanobots inside your body are continuously regenerating cells, blood, and other disgusting organic matter. Take those away and…"

"The wound reopens." Finished Fl4k.

"Precisely!" Tannis nodded. "We can't leave them in there, either, unless you want to suffer a painful, feverish, and fatigued death." She sighed dreamily, before shaking herself out of her thoughts. Zer0 shifted uncomfortably, is _ that _why the beastmaster had been stuck to his side like glue ever since leaving the camp? So that the nanobots would stay put? Tannis turned to the robot in question.

"Fl4k, would you go fetch the nucleo-dermal stabilizer?" They simply nodded and sauntered over to a nearby cabinet. Zer0 blinked in surprise.

"It is unlike you / to be so open, Tannis. / You're even friendly." He chided. Tannis laughed in a shrill manic tone.

"You may be surprised to know that I can have compatible relationships with other beings that aren't figments of my imagination. Provided they meet my requirements, that is. Being knowledgeable and relatively flesh-free are two of them." She explained, absent-mindedly tracing her siren tattoos. Zer0 remained silent. Everyone in his old life had changed, it seemed. Everyone except _ him _, the realization struck. He vaguely felt his hand clench around the operating table. Fl4k (knowledgeable and flesh-free) returned, a small hypo needle in their grasp.

"Ah! Wonderful." Tannis plucked the syringe. "Now, I need access to your circulatory system. I thought this day would never come but now I finally get to ask you to strip!" She proclaimed. Perhaps out of respect, Fl4k turned around.

"Um." Said Zer0.

"I just need some skin to stick this in, obviously I don't know where you keep your skin. Most people don't store bits of it in the fridge like I do." Tannis revised. Zer0 stuck out his leg.

"There's a ventricle / in my prosthetic that is / linked to my bloodstream."

"Oo, convenient!" Tannis hummed. Fl4k turned back around, arms now crossed.

"Here, above my knee." Zer0 indicated with a finger. "It's used for IV fluids. / So, no need for prep." Tannis nodded, inserting the needle and plunging. Fl4k strode across the office, rummaging an insta-health from the chests. They returned back to the assassin's side.

"You will be needing this momentarily. You should start to feel pain in your shoulder again, as well." They explained. And sure enough, a small twinge of discomfort made itself known.

"Why this whole process? / If it hurts in any case, / why not use health first?" Zer0 grunted, trying to distract himself.

"Well technically we could just do that!" Tannis chirped. "The nucleo-dermal stabilizer is only used to, as they say, hold down the fort for the nanobots while the I.H. is being circulated." She removed the syringe, tossing it into a biohazard bin, Fl4k handed her the red hypo needle which she inserted once again into Zer0's knee. The pain subsided almost immediately.

"You would not find the other option desirable." Voiced Fl4k. "Since the nanobots leave immediately, the pain would be comparable to when you were first injured."

"Oh..." Zer0 remarked. A surge of gratitude filled his body for Tannis and Fl4k both considering his feelings. The syringe was pulled out and discarded, Zer0 now felt more or less like how he always did, save for a bit tired. Well, it was more like exhausted. He had forgotten how much being in pain drains out of you. Relatively though, he had been worse off.

“Has everything been taken care of?” Fl4k asked. Tannis hopped to a stand.

“At least everything physical, yes. If you feel any lingering nausea or happen to die you should come see me immediately.” She instructed. The robot nodded then turned their attention to Zer0.

“I will be taking my leave now. Rest well, heal quickly.”

Zer0 could barely even form a thought in his head before the door was sliding shut behind them. He caught a small glimpse of their form striding down the hall from the infirmary window and then they were gone. Fl4k had not promised anything about meeting again, this time. A small drop of disappointment formed in Zer0’s chest (which was, once again, promptly ignored).

“I don’t normally ask such questions...” Tannis began, “...But since I have relations with Fl4k I figure it is proper to inquire about how long you two have been dating.”

Zer0 did not have the mental capacity to reply. He just left, stumbling and mortified, out the door. Face cradled between his hands.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A small fizzle of static was all the warning Zer0 had before Rhys’ voice crackled out of his comms.

“Zer0! Buddy! You there?”

He sighed, eyeing the numerous guns spread out across the floor of his room. Sorting the new gear would have to wait. Annoying. He fiddled with the echo device.

“I’m here.”

“Jeeze, you almost sound unhappy to hear me. I wasn’t… _ interrupting _ anything with _ someone _, was I?” God, Rhys was about as tactful as leukemia. He could practically hear the smirk on the rat bastard’s face.

“No.” Zer0 gritted his teeth. Rhys chuckled.

“I’m only pulling your leg, Z. I know you’re too emotionally stunted to try anything like that." (Ouch.) "But anyways, I was calling cause- uh- a thing! I have a thing for you… to do… over here! On Promethea!” He sputtered. Zer0 narrowed his eyes.

“You insulted me? / In my own room? And now you / want me to hang out?”

“IT’S NOT A HANG OUT. IT’S A VERY IMPORTANT BRO MEETING.” Oh this was just too easy. A sly grin formed underneath his helmet. 

“How truly odd, Rhys. / For a moment there, it almost / sounded like you care.” He teased.

“Z-ZER0!!” Rhys accused. “You know I do! You’re my best bro, remember?” He whined, sounding near tears. Zer0, on the other hand, was thoroughly amused. He let a small laugh escape his lips.

“You can relax, friend. / I know you’d die without me.” (Quite literally in recent events.) “I’m ‘pulling your leg.’” He echoed. Rhys audibly choked.

“Ohhhh so _ that’s _how it is, huh? But seriously, are you doing anything in two days.”

Zer0 could have pointed out that it was, in fact, Rhys who so carefully planned three weeks of what was essentially a forced vacation. But settled instead for poignant silence.

“Right. That was dumb of me. Well then, I am formally inviting you to come and do stuff with me. I will bribe you with cran-raspberry frogurt if I have to.”

“I’ll come.” Was the immediate response (it was Zer0’s favorite flavor after all).

“Great! I’ll see you then, you should probs get here around like noon or something.” Rhys cheered.

“Noon. I’ll write it down. / Should I bring anything with? / Like a gun, perhaps?”

“Nah, nothing so… destructive. Just bring your grumpy old self and I’ll handle the rest. Oh-! Gotta go, Lorelei is yelling at me again, see ya soon!” The line went dead before Zer0 had a chance to reply. He sighed, a tad dramatically, and reset his sights on the rifle below him. Now, just what was he comparing it to again…?

* * *

  
  


It was around the central cooling vent on the main deck when Zer0 ran into an unexpected visitor. Crawling around, much the same as he was doing, was Fl4k's mischievous jabber Meat-Thief. Why they decided to name the monkey that was beyond Zer0 (but he couldn't really complain when his name was literally a number). Meat-Thief locked eyes with the assassin, waiting for any sudden moves.

"Hello there, monkey. / Your master wouldn't want you / here unsupervised." It wasn't that Zer0 thought he would understand, but it was just as aggravating when Meat-Thief chittered and ran off like a bratty child. He sighed (he was doing that a lot today, huh?), then resignedly clambered after the little nuisance before it could shit all over Zer0's lovely vents.

Unsurprisingly, chasing a nimble jabber through tight and dusty spaces as an adult was about as painful as sticking your hand in a blender (he knew from experience). Zer0 found himself squeezing through grates, vaulting pipes, and at one point even squirming through the blades of a decommissioned fan. It was at this point- sweaty, emotionally drained, and sans jabber- Zer0 realized he didn't quite know where he was. He focused his hearing, pushing past the sound of air conditioning and his own quiet breathing. There was a pair of voices, although indistinct and far. He continued following the tunnel until he came across a junction. The voices echoed to his left, so Zer0 turned left. As he inched, they separated into two recognizable accents. One was Fl4k's (he could recognize their voice from a mile away) and the other he wasn't sure of until he came unto a small mesh beneath him revealing the robot and Zane Flynt.

"I'm jus' sayin'..." The man drawled, scratching his beard contemplatively. "Yer not exactly… the mos' experienced."

He was sitting on a stool by Fl4k's cluttered workstation, lazily draped over the table and the picture of contentment. Fl4k regarded him from across the room, rolling their eye as they roughly poured a bowl of skag chow for Mr. Chew.

"And your point is…?" They asked, annoyed. Zane looked like he had been shot with the way his eye bugged out of his socket.

"My point? My point!? Fl4k, fer Christ's sake how d'you think yer gon’ get his attention when t'ree days ago you were strugglin' t' think of a date that murder didn't involve? You need some advice!" He exclaimed, arms waving madly. Fl4k placed their hands on their hips (Zer0 thought they didn't look unlike a disappointed mother).

"I will inform you that the murder plan worked out entirely in my favor."

"Oh yea... had fun with that little stint in the end there, didn't'cha?" Zane chuckled. Zer0 got the distinct feeling that maybe this was the one conversation he shouldn't listen in on. But boy, do old habits die hard. He was already completely relaxed in the vent and eager for more information.

"Anyways, where was I…" Zane mused, fussing with his beard again. "Oh! Right. I hate bein' the breaker of hearts, botto, but the only reason yer man liked the murder plan is becoz he's a friggen ninja."

"I… fail to see the problem." Admitted Fl4k. Zane dragged a hand down his face.

"You need class, Fl4k. Charm! Find things t' do that are outside of the workplace, yanno? Take interest or some shite now. And who better than yer pal Zane t' help out?" He beamed. The beastmaster only shuffled a foot in response.

"I could teach you! Show ya how t' set a bait and lure him in."

"Zer0 is not prey." Fl4k hissed coldly. Zane's cheerful disposition quickly froze. Zer0 himself felt a breath hitch and worried that somehow his pounding heart would be heard through the rafters in this deafening silence. It was obvious from the start that this conversation was about him but being called out by name suddenly made it sickeningly real. Quietly he pressed a hand to his chest, willing himself to relax. Zane must have done the same because he squared his shoulders before speaking.

"No, no he ain't. Yer right, I'm sorry." He offered honestly. Fl4k hummed approvingly and the atmosphere returned to pleasantly tepid.

"I know you wish to help, but I'm not sure he is of the same mind as you. Assassination seems to be the only thing he cares about." Fl4k claimed and Zer0 found himself agreeing with that point. Really, what else was he to be besides a dutiful servant of death? It was his whole life. Zane lazily waved his hand.

"I'm sure that's what he wants ya t' think." Fl4k inclined his head, so Zane continued. "Well, yer right that we the same mind are not. But we come from the same background, sure. I've met the fella a co'ple times, I think I knows himself well enough to-"

"Don't you supposedly know _ everyone _?"

"Aye, now shut up, would ya? T'is a nasty business, our work. All lies and mind games, isn't it? To stay protected you make a mask fer yer gimpy little self. Keeps ya cool, in more'n one sense. Yer guy's mask is his whole badass 'man-of-few-words' ninja shtick. And his literal mask is that bloody helmet, haha! Underneath all that, well… who knows, now? My point being is, that's the part you wanna get at, botto." Zane finished.

"You want me to find out Zer0's true identity?" Fl4k tested.

"No!" Zane paused. "But yes! I'm not sayin' to find out what he looks like under... _ all that _, but you should try'n appeal t' that deeper side o' him. You get me?" There was a moment of silence as Fl4k thought about this. Zer0, on the other hand, was thoughtless. Everything he could have, or wanted to say was ripped from his mind. A heavy numbness settled and buzzed in his fingers. It was like his brain was coated in molasses, so uncomprehending of what Zane had just spoken. Deeper side…? _What deeper side??_

"I think I understand, this all seems needlessly complicated, however. Perhaps that is due to my lack of human parts…" Fl4k fiddled with their jacket zipper as Zane snorted good naturedly.

"Nah, I think simple at heart mos’ folk are. You, my good friend, just happened t' choose one helluva target for seduction." He grinned. Fl4k bristled.

"This isn't to allure." They stated firmly, then softer, "I am simply curious about him…"

"Sure ya are!" Said Zane, but there was no sarcasm in his voice. Just a pure-hearted agreement. Fl4k moved to sit on a stool next to the man. It could have been his position from the vents, or simply his imagination, but Zer0 felt as though the robot looked much smaller and vulnerable than their usual hulking self.

“Zer0, he is… good.” They decided, apropos of nothing. “He is becoming strangely important to me.”

Sometimes words alone can not convey a person’s true meaning. Without inflection and tone there would be countless subtleties to miss in day to day life. It is at this moment when Zer0 felt a deep sorrow towards those who couldn’t hear sound. Fl4k’s words were not eloquent in the slightest, they were slow and clumsy. Still in the process of being born as they slipped into the air, more like that of an afterthought. But the fact of the matter was that Fl4k’s voice was so filled with fondness and warmth they could be interpreted as nothing other than a declaration of affection. Words aren’t everything, but sometimes they are enough. Fl4k’s meaning was not gilded, but then again, neither was Zer0. And that was what made it honest, made it true, made it fact. That was what made it perfect.

In the span of one sentence (in one unintentional haiku), where only mere seconds had time to blossom and wilt, Zer0 felt the promise he had made to himself fracture. Not gone, not crumbling into dust, but ever so slightly tarnished.

As Zer0 was still trying to swallow his heart back down his throat, Zane gave Fl4k a subdued smile. His expression bordered on that of sympathetic. With a soft hand, he patted his friend’s shoulder and exhaled a wistful sigh.

“Man, you’ve got it bad. Yer gon’ make me jealous.” He sniffed. The door to Fl4k’s room slid open, and in walked the jabber that had gotten Zer0 into this whole mess (but maybe that wasn’t entirely a bad thing). Fl4k immediately directed their attention.

“Oh, Meat-Thief, there you are. You haven’t been causing trouble for anyone, I trust?” They teased. The only response was a happy chitter and some light hopping.

“Humph, well now that the little devil’s here I do believe that is my cue t’ leave.” Zane began, sliding off the stool. “Nice talkin’ with you, Fl4k. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon. Let’s do it somewhere more spiffy next time, ey?” Fl4k simply gave the man a blank stare as he left, refusing to answer. But that was alright, because Zane wasn’t expecting one.

Long ago, Zer0 had silently vacated the premises, quickly returning to his room. The door to it had stayed shut and locked for the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 What a shocking turn of events!!! Could that be... the beginnings of some romantic feelings my dear Zer0?
> 
> So things are finally kicking off between the two lovebirds! Zer0 still isn't ready for anything, there's quite a long road ahead of him, and there will be much more denial of feelings before he reaches the end of it. But now I think he is coming to see the kind of person that Fl4k really is.
> 
> I'm very proud of this chapter, I think it's quite well written and I had a lot of fun writing it. Gonna try and keep to my goal of 1-2 weeks in between chapters so I'll see you all then!
> 
> As a side note, I've been thinking about a different Fl4k/Zer0 fic I want to write. I just have the basic idea right now but I feel very good about it. I probably wont start it until this fic is finished though so we'll just have to see. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated! Got some feedback/criticism for me? Awesome! Just pop it in the comments section, I'd be happy to reply! Just please be nice?? I'm very sensitive lol.


End file.
